Wash Line-One Shot
by Kit Katz98
Summary: It s Zia s birthday and she has chores to do. Great. Fluff, Carter/Zia and slight, very slight, Walt/Anubis/Sadie Alright now up to 84 veiws, start bringing the comments please;)


Wash Line

It`s my birthday. Exciting right? Well, no. Carter left at midnight this morning to assist Amos. So not ideal, but Walt and Sadie made me pancakes this morning. Carter always puts bananas in mine. …..I need some air. Oh look, it`s bed sheet day. The eleven laundry baskets on the steps to the roof are over flowing with Egyptian cotton. I carry a basket out into the breeze on my head and another propped up against my waist and my free hand holding the handle. We have a wash line that stretches the whole roof and back. Well I guess with 29 kids and counting (there not mine) you must have a long wash line. I hang them up on the line careful to bunch them up. Sadie gets very pissed off when her sheets are wrinkled. I jog back up to the door to get two more baskets and replenish my supply of those pinchy things. I move down the line and begin again. I hear a loud pop, like someone broke the sonic speed and I summon fire into my palms quickly, melting the handle of the basket that I just set down. I move my hand quickly and drop kick through the sheets quickly. I hear a groan. I put out my flames and slide the sheet aside. There on the ground lay an in pain Carter. He must have jumped through the portal behind the sheet I was hanging. "Happy birthday, Z." He manages a smile but then winces in pain.

"Oh my gods, Carter! You scared the Sokar out of me!"

"Oh yeah, don`t mind me just spazzing in pain down here."

"You idiot! I could have set you on fire or burned your scalp off at least!"

"Well, you didn`t so can you help me now?"

I purse my lips at him and put on my best glare. He came back for my birthday my brain was screaming, but outside I was calm, cool (well as cool as a fire elementist could be,) and collected.

I tackle him, "You stupid American`s" I kiss him, for a long time, probably longer than necessary, but I doubt Carter cared much. When we finally break apart, he carries me into the house and lays me on the sofa. He kisses me some more. Then kids start pouring infor dinner that I should have made. He groans, "Why!? Why?! Right now!" I laugh.

"Later okay?" I ask him he nods eagerly. We get up off the couch and walk to the stove, I put 28 boxes of easy mac on our 14 burners. Hey Walt and Carter could eat all of that by themselves! They all file into an assembly line and walk by as Sadie and I plop food on plates while the kids argue over Ra knows what. We all sit down at the table Sadie to my right and Carter at the head of the table. He still hasn`t gotten used to the feeling that he is our leader. He argues I should be, or Walt, I have the experience, Walt has the god, but that`s not our responsibility. He`s good, really good, and he`s strong, don`t tell him this, but he`s definitely stronger than me. More brave too. After that Clhoe and the ankle biters clean up dinner and Sadie, Walt, Carter, and I sit on the couches (We have seven) and watch some sort of documentary on Nefertiti. Carter yawns loudly. Walt cracks up.

"Dude, we now your not tired." Walt says grinning.

"Nope, time for bed." He says smiling. He scopes me up again and tries to make a break for it.

"Zia never said she was tired, Carter." Sadie laughs.

"Humph." He says and keeps walking, I hear them laughing while we walk away, I smile to myself.

I grab one of his shirts from his drawer, it was a little to big and it reached my thighs. I slipped on some shorts and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I`ve been keeping my stuff in here because I sleep better with Carter. My ba stays in place. Carter walks in the door with just his pajama pants on an leans up against the frame. He attempts to whistle but fails miserably. I laugh. He fake sulks but then seems to remember something and straightens up. "You look hot." He says grinning. I put my boddy up in sparks just for his amusement. I walk over to him who is now standing in the middle of the room in front of the bed.

Authors Note, Slightly Mish

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me slowly and lightly at first, and then he wrinkles his eyebrows and leans into me, or maybe I leaned into him? He kisses me a little more hungrily, but still gentle. He`s always gentle with me. He backs me up into the wall slowly to make sure I don`t lose my balance. He props his hands up against the wall and kisses my neck which is quite a task saying that I`m like 5 4 and hes like 5 11. I push him away from it groaning. We fall onto bed. He lets me lead now. I kiss him passionately, there is no other way to describe it. He moans lodly and I fight back the urge to giggle and shush him. He pulls me up higher on his body and I brush my thumb across his forhead. I push my hip against him slightly. He flips me over suddenly and bushes his upper body up out of my reach. Why does he do this to me? He trys to make me move for him! I don't like being vulnerable, I am not used to it. But this time, I`m in too deep. I push my body up against his and he grins triumphantly I push my lips against his again hungry but after awhile, my body is over whelmed by love. I need to stop or we are going to go farther than we want. At first I found it kind of weird kissing a man who has an important rank, but I got used to it, and hey, I guess that's how he felt when Ra used me as a host. We stop and catch our breath. We must have been thinking the same thing. "Happy birthday Zia, I love you." He almost whispers. "I love you too." I just noticed that the bed was not made. I guess I never finished the sheets.


End file.
